never just be friend between us
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Hari ini, sahabatnya yang berharga berjanji akan segera melamarnya. Hal terindah dalam hidup Ino. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia selain cinta yang telah lama dipendam akhirnya saling bersambut juga. For #SecretValentine2018 [SaIno] [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **SaIno Fanfiction**

 **"never just be friend between us"**

* * *

.

.

"Aku putus dari Shikamaru."

Sai tetap berekspresi datar dan menatap wajah Ino yang duduk di hadapannya.

Tidak ada mimik sedih, atau raut merasa kehilangan karena jalinan kasih dengan sang kekasih harus berakhir. Dari pancaran wajah Ino, Sai bisa menebak bahwa pasti gadis itu yang memutuskan hubungan mereka (lagi).

"Dia sama saja ternyata dengan mantanku yang sebelumnya." Ino menyeruput es kopinya dengan santai.

Alunan lagu romantis berputar melalui pengeras suara yang ada di sudut kiri dan kanan kafe. Jam-jam sibuk waktu kerja membuat kafe yang berlokasi di dalam mal ini belum terlalu ramai pengunjung. Hanya ada dua anak muda perempuan yang duduk di bangku dekat pintu masuk, dan sepasang kekasih yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sai dan Ino memilih duduk di meja paling belakang, dekat kaca transparan yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya besar.

Ino mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap pemandangan jalan raya itu melalui ekor mata. Sekilas, Sai melihat ada garis-garis lelah di wajahnya. Sebelum pandangan Ino kembali dan menyadari ia tengah menatapnya, Sai cepat-cepat mengalihkan atensi pada sandwich yang baru ia makan sedikit.

"Tidak sedih?"

"Ha?" Ino memutar kepala dan terkekeh geli. "Mana mungkin, kan? Kau bahkan tahu aku memacarinya karena lelah menunggu seseorang."

Sai mengangguk setuju. Ino pernah bercerita jika ia menyukai seseorang, namun seseorang yang disukainya tak pernah sadar tentang perasaannya. Untuk melampiaskan itu, Ino mulai memacari orang yang dianggapnya masuk dalam kriteria pacar ideal. Tetapi, sudah dua kali sejak Ino memulai untuk melampiaskan perasaan, dan hubungannya selalu berakhir kandas.

Siapa seseorang yang disukai Ino ... Sai tidak tahu. Ino tidak pernah mengatakan siapa namanya. Gadis itu hanya bilang jika relasi mereka sangat dekat, hingga wajar saja jika orang tersebut tak menyadarinya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan saja?" Sai berucap enteng tanpa pikir panjang.

Ino menukik satu alis dan menyeringai tipis. Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng pertanda bahwa ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa memilih tetap bungkam, ia tak ingin seseorang tersebut menjauhinya. Bagi Ino, lebih baik ia memendam perasaan selamanya, dibanding harus kehilangan seseorang berharga itu dari sisinya. Karena dijauhi, itu sama saja artinya dengan kehilangan. Sampai kapan pun Ino tak akan sanggup untuk kehilangan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika tak pernah mencoba, kan?"

"Aku tak bisa menerima konsekuensi jika dia pergi."

Sai mengangkat kedua bahu. Jika Ino tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, ia tak akan memaksa. Hak Ino untuk melakukan semuanya. Selaku sahabat, ia hanya ingin Ino mendapatkan yang terbaik dan bahagia.

* * *

Suasana pun menjadi hening saat Sai dan Ino tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Lagu-lagu romantis masih berputar lirih menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dapat telinga mereka dengar. Aktivitas menghabiskan makanan yang masih bersisa setengah di piring dilakukan oleh masing-masingnya. Setelah makanan itu habis, keduanya secara bersamaan saling menatap sembari meminum minuman yang telah dipesan sebelumnya.

Lagi, keduanya menyimpan gelas ke meja secara serempak.

"Kenapa tidak berhenti saja main-main mulai dari sekarang?" Sai membuka konversasi.

Kening Ino berkerut. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sai mengucapkan hal yang seolah-olah memerintah? Pandangan Ino berkonvergensi dengan serius.

Bibir Sai tiba-tiba melebar dan Ino melihat senyuman tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tidak. Bukan cara pandang Ino yang salah. Namun senyuman Sai memang memiliki esensi yang berbeda, tidak seperti yang biasanya.

"Maaf karena butuh waktu lama. Aku harus memastikannya dengan benar bahwa seseorang itu memang aku."

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Apa yang baru saja Sai ucapkan benar-benar tak terduga. "Bodoh!" ujarnya geram bercampur bahagia. Kedua bola matanya masih mendung.

"Aku hanya ragu. Tapi kemudian aku ingat bahwa kau tak punya sahabat lelaki lain, selain aku."

"Kenapa baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Ino menyeka lelehan airmata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

Sai tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lengannya bergerak untuk memegang tangan Ino. Tangan gadis yang disukainya itu terasa selembut beledu. Sai menggenggamnya erat, namun tak sampai menyakiti apalagi membuatnya menjadi merah. "Berhenti memacari dan mempermainkan orang lain mulai dari sekarang," katanya sambil terus menggenggam tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk memperlonggar.

Ino terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Bahkan aku tak mungkin melakukannya seandainnya kau peka dari awal."

"Jadi kau melakukannya untuk membuatku cemburu?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Kepala Sai mengangguk pelan diiringi senyuman tipis. "Maaf. Kau tidak pernah bilang jika seseorang itu adalah aku. Jadi aku tidak tahu."

Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Sai yang duduk di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang akhirnya kau tetap bisa tahu," bisiknya seraya mengelus pundak Sai dengan lembut.

Sai mendongak, mempertemukan mata keduanya yang memiliki warna yang berbeda. Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Satu-satunya sahabat yang Sai punya. Relasinya dengan Ino terlalu dekat sampai kebohongan sekecil apa pun selalu terbongkar. Tidak ada jarak. Tidak ada batas-batas kecanggungan. Kedekatakan mereka infiniti membuat Sai tak menyadari jika ternyata Ino mulai menyukainya, begitu pun dirinya tanpa disadari sebelumnya.

Pipi Ino merona oleh kontak mata intens yang dilakukan keduanya. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang sedang beterbangan di dadanya sekarang. Perasaan yang saling bersambut ternyata dapat memberikan efek euforia sebahagia ini. Sungguh Ino tidak pernah tahu.

"Kau ... gadis cantik."

Ujaran itu membuat Ino tertawa pelan. Ini memang Sai—sahabatnya, juga kekasihnya saat ini. Alih-alih mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' lelaki itu lebih memilih mengucapkan 'Ino cantik'. Si kaku tanpa ekspresi, tapi Ino menyukai segala hal tentangnya.

Dulunya, Ino yakin jika asumsi orang yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki dan perempuan tak bisa bersahabat selamanya adalah salah. Ino memercayai bahwa lelaki dan perempuan pun dapat abadi bersahabat. Perbedaan jenis kelamin tak akan menjadi masalah.

Namun setelah menjalaninya selama bertahun-tahun, Ino sadar bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Filantropi yang lebih spesial. Perasaan yang semakin kentara. Rasa ingin memiliki lebih dari sebelumnya yang semakin jelas. Rasa suka yang tak bisa lagi dibantah. Rindu yang terus bergelora. Tatapan mata yang tak bisa berbohong. Lengkungan kurva di bibir yang tak mau pudar ketika bertemu ataupun sekadar mengingatnya. Belum lagi, jantung yang selalu berdentam kencang saat berada di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membolos kerja demi aku yang ingin bertemu."

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Pertemuanku dengan klien masih satu jam lagi."

Bibir Ino mengembang. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan presensi Sai yang selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan sejak dulu, Sai tak pernah ragu meluangkan waktu di tengah padatnya kesibukan hanya demi Ino.

* * *

"Apa kita bisa menikah?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Ino ketika ia telah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tentu saja." Sai menjawab dengan intonasi yakin, tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu.

Sebab ... tidak pernah ada laki-laki dan perempuan yang benar-benar bersahabat selamanya. Salah satunya pasti ada yang kalah. Atau bisa saja keduanya sama-sama kalah. Ino merasa beruntung karena Sai pun juga kalah. Sebab ternyata, keduanya memang sama-sama saling suka.

"Tunggu saja, aku akan melamarmu secepatnya."

Ribuan bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya. Sayap-sayap dewi fortuna mengitarinya. Kirana mentari terlihat jauh lebih cerah. Pawana yang berembus terasa begitu lembut. Wajah Ino memanas dan ia yakin pipinya bersemu merah. Kenyataan ini bahkan lebih indah dari mimpi. Hari ini, sahabatnya yang berharga berjanji akan segera melamarnya. Hal terindah dalam hidup Ino. Tak ada yang lebih bahagia selain cinta yang telah lama dipendam akhirnya saling bersambut juga.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Hm." Sai memusatkan netra seakan menembus jarak. "Aku juga."

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n** : halo ... penerima hadiahku dengan nomor urut 38. awalnya waktu baca data peserta sv ini, saya speechless lihat pair yang tidak kamu sukai. [sasusaku, levihan] keduanya adalah otp saya. jadi, saya sedikit bingung harus membuatkan kamu fik dengan pair apa. untungnya ada saino, mereka penyelamat. maaf jika ada rush. tapi semoga kamu menyukai hadiah kecil ini :")

untuk panitia, terima kasih atas challenge-nya :"D

untuk readers, terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya dan membaca:"))

salam,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
